


Mère

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Valonqar Prophecy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Cersei comprend en voyant pour la première fois son tout petit que les prophéties n'ont que peu de valeur.





	Mère

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Cersei Lannister. Il illustre la naissance de son premier enfant. Le texte a été écrit durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Médium_. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Elle est en nage, pleure encore de la douleur qui irradie dans tout son corps meurtri de femme qui vient de donner la vie. Ses cheveux lui collent à la peau. Elle doit sûrement être rouge de l'effort. Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle sourit, rit même lorsque l'accoucheuse lui glisse son enfant entre les bras – son tout premier, le plus beau, celui que les Dieux ont béni. Il remue un peu, la regarde avec de gros yeux. Elle est certaine qu'il la reconnaît.

L'accoucheuse l'incite à lui donner le sein, pour l'habituer. Elle ne sait comment faire et laisse l'experte la guider. Son petit garçon se blottit alors contre elle.

Elle a déjà choisi le prénom et personne n'aura son mot à dire – pas même Robert, qu'il s'occupe donc des sangliers qu'il court. Il a renoncé à tout droit de parole au moment où il a quitté la ville, la laissant seule les cuisses mouillées des eaux qu'elle a perdues. La roi – puisqu'il reste pour elle un étranger – n'a même pas eu pour elle un mot de réconfort. Il s'est contenté d'annoncer son départ.

Le soleil est presque couché désormais et il n'est toujours pas rentré.

C'est Jaime qui lui a tenu la main tout le long, qui a supporté ses suppliques et épongé son front.

Mais lorsque l'enfant est né, lui aussi est parti. Il ne reste plus que l'accoucheuse, le mestre et son enfant.

Le petit Joffrey, le petit prince à la tête dorée qui vient à peine de naître, mais sur la tête duquel une houppette se hérisse déjà.

_Dieux merci, il n'est pas de Robert_ , elle pense alors que l'enfant lui tête toujours le sein.

Elle sourit de se dire qu'il n'est pas le fruit d'une abomination.

L'enfant laisse retomber sa tête après avoir mangé. Il papillonne des yeux et semble s'endormir. Elle le berce doucement.

Il ne fait pas un bruit. Il est si calme ce petit.

Elle leur demande alors à tous de sortir. L'accoucheuse accepte en lui précisant qu'elle ne pourra garder l'enfant avec elle cette nuit.

Mais que sait-elle donc celle-là ? Un nourrisson n'a-t-il pas besoin de sa mère ? Elle est tout ce qu'il possède. Elle est celle qui va devoir le nourrir, sécher ses larmes, le nettoyer, le changer, être près de lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il ne sera jamais seul et personne pas même une nourrice ne pourra le prendre de ses bras sans son accord.

Il est une vieille mégère, ni médium, ni devin, mais bien sorcière, qui se plaisait à effrayer les enfants et avait osé lui prédire la mort des siens – pas même encore rêvés. Elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps à Castral Roc car à peine rencontrée que Cersei s'en était plaint et l'avait faite chasser.

Les prophéties n'ont que peu de valeur face à l'amour d'une mère et la férocité d'une lionne. Cersei se l'est juré du jour où elle a senti remuer cet être dans son ventre à peine arrondi que personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

Il faudrait qu'elle soit morte pour qu'on fasse du mal à Joffrey car comment pourrait-elle rester là sans rien faire voyant son petit souffrir ?

Elle le serre plus fort contre sa poitrine – et non, elle ne pleure pas, elle est plus forte que cela – et embrasse son front.

Non, personne ne pourra lui faire du mal tant qu'elle sera là car il est tout ce qu'elle a.

**Author's Note:**

> Promis, le prochain texte portera sur Oberyn ( il est déjà écrit ). Je pense même que les deux prochaines publications porteront sur ce personnage.


End file.
